Super Sentai 199
:For a list of Rangers by series, and some that are not included in this list, see: Sentai Rangers | soloteamup= }} "We are the...SUPER SENTAI!!" With the 35th Super Sentai series and anniversary of the franchise, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, the heroes of the series have been listed in an official list of 199. The Super Sentai 199 contains the Rangers of the first 35 Sentai teams: all the core teams and the first 16 Sixth Rangers. AkaRed along with 10 Extra Heroes are included in the list as well. Aside from the 199, Emiri Sanjyou, who donned a fake AbarePink costume in Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, boasted that she was the 200th Super Sentai hero. The main list of the Super Sentai 199 is the list that Toei counts as official. The Super Sentai 199 Gallery 01-AKARANGER.png|1 Go-blue.png|2 Go-yellow.png|3 Go-green.png|4 Go-pink.png|5 Jakq-spade.png|6 Jakq-diamond.png|7 Jakq-bigone.png|8 Jakq-clover.png|9 Jakq-heart.png|10 Battle-japan.png|11 Battle-france.png|12 Battle-cossack.png|13 Battle-kenya.png|14 Battle-america.png|15 Denzi-red.png|16 Denzi-blue.png|17 Denzi-yellow.png|18 Denzi-green.png|19 Denzi-pink.png|20 Vul-red.png|21 Vul-blue.png|22 Vul-yellow.png|23 Goggle-red.png|24 Goggle-blue.png|25 Goggle-yellow.png|26 Goggle-black.png|27 Goggle-pink.png|28 Dyna-red.png|29 Dyna-blue.png|30 Dyna-yellow.png|31 Dyna-black.png|32 Dyna-pink.png|33 Bio-red.png|34 Bio-blue.png|35 Bio-yellow.png|36 Bio-green.png|37 Bio-pink.png|38 Change-red.png|39 Change-blue.png|40 Change-white.png|41 Change-black.png|42 Change-pink.png|43 Flash-red.png|44 Flash-blue.png|45 Flash-yellow.png|46 Flash-green.png|47 Flash-pink.png|48 Mask-red.png|49 Mask-blue.png|50 Mask-yellow.png|51 Mask-black.png|52 Mask-pink.png|53 Live-red.png|54 Live-blue.png|55 Live-yellow.png|56 Live-green.png|57 Live-black.png|58 Turbo-red.png|59 Turbo-blue.png|60 Turbo-yellow.png|61 Turbo-black.png|62 Turbo-pink.png|63 Five-red.png|64 Five-blue.png|65 Five-yellow.png|66 Five-black.png|67 Five-pink.png|68 Jet-red.png|69 Jet-blue.png|70 Jet-yellow.png|71 Jet-black.png|72 Jet-white.png|73 Mmpr-red.png|74 Mmpr-blue.png|75 Zyu-yellow.png|76 Mmpr-black.png|77 Mmpr-pink.png|78 Dai-red.png|79 Dai-blue.png|80 Dai-yellow.png|81 Dai-green.png|82 Dai-pink.png|83 Mmar-red.png|84 Mmar-blue.png|85 Mmar-yellow.png|86 Mmar-black.png|87 Mmar-white.png|88 Prz-red.png|89 Prz-blue.png|90 Prz-yellow.png|91 Prz-green.png|92 Prz-pink.png|93 Prt-red.png|94 Prt-blue.png|95 Prt-yellow.png|96 Prt-green.png|97 Prt-pink.png|98 Pris-red.png|99 Pris-blue.png|100 Pris-yellow.png|101 Pris-black.png|102 Pris-pink.png|103 Prlg-red.png|104 Prlg-blue.png|105 Prlg-yellow.png|106 Prlg-green.png|107 Prlg-pink.png|108 Prlr-red.png|109 Prlr-blue.png|110 Prlr-yellow.png|111 Prlr-green.png|112 Prlr-pink.png|113 Prtf-red.png|114 Prtf-blue.png|115 Prtf-yellow.png|116 Prtf-green.png|117 Prtf-pink.png|118 Prwf-red.png|119 Prwf-blue.png|120 Prwf-yellow.png|121 Prwf-black.png|122 Prwf-white.png|123 Prns-red.png|124 Prns-blue.png|125 Prns-yellow.png|126 Prns-crimson.png|127 Prns-navy.png|128 Prdt-red.png|129 Prdt-blue.png|130 Prdt-yellow.png|131 Prdt-black.png|132 Prspd-red.png|133 Prspd-blue.png|134 Prspd-yellow.png|135 Prspd-green.png|136 Prspd-pink.png|137 Prmf-red.png|138 Prmf-blue.png|139 Prmf-yellow.png|140 Prmf-green.png|141 Prmf-pink.png|142 Proo-red.png|143 Proo-blue.png|144 Proo-yellow.png|145 Proo-black.png|146 Proo-pink.png|147 Prjf-red.png|148 Prjf-blue.png|149 Prjf-yellow.png|150 Prjf-wolf.png|151 Prjf-rhino.png|152 Prrpm-red.png|153 Prrpm-blue.png|154 Prrpm-yellow.png|155 Prrpm-green.png|156 Prrpm-black.png|157 Prs-red.png|158 Prs-blue.png|159 Prs-yellow.png|160 Prs-green.png|161 Prs-pink.png|162 Prm-red.png|163 Prm-blue.png|164 Prm-yellow.png|165 Prm-black.png|166 Prm-pink.png|167 Prsm-red.png|168 Prsm-blue.png|169 Prsm-yellow.png|170 Prsm-green.png|171 Prsm-pink.png|172 Mmpr-green.png|173 Mmpr-white.png|174 Prz-gold.png|175 Pris-silver.png|176 Prtf-quantum.png|177 Prwf-lunar.png|178 Prns-samurai.png|179 Prdt-white.png|180 Prspd-omega.png|181 Prmf-solaris.png|182 Proo-mercury.png|183 Prrpm-gold.png|184 Prrpm-silver.png|185 Prs-gold.png|186 Prm-knight.png|187 Prt-bluesenturion.png|188 Prlg-magna.png|189 Prspd-shadow.png|190 Prspd-kat.png|191 Prmf-white.png|192 Prmf-leanbow.png|193 Proo-sentinelknight.png|194 Prjf-lion.png|195 Prjf-chameleon.png|196 Prss-red.png|197 Aka-red35.png|198 Prsm-silver.png|199 Prdt-pink.png|200 Rangers with Dual Civilian identities Considering the count came about from the Legend War, it includes each power only once - so the following people are not included, due to them being dead or having given up their powers: Also not included are the predecessors of several teams such as the Dairangers, Gingamen, and Shinkengers, that were the latest in a line of their own team. Notes *A count of 85 Sentai heroes was previously made during Dairanger, including Gorenger and J.A.K.Q.. **A list of the first 28 Sentai made at the start of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger counted 145 heroes from the Gorengers to the first five Dekarangers while counting the official Sixth Rangers of previous teams. *AkaRed is the only warrior in the Super Sentai 199 that doesn't have a Ranger Key in the show, though the role-play toy Legends series Mobilate includes a toy version of his Ranger Key. *Ninjaman is the only other hero explicitly stated in Gokaiger as having missed the Legend War. Other Extra Heroes and Extra Rangers were not present for reasons that can only be speculated on. **Even though Emiri claims to be the 200th Sentai hero, if one includes Ninjaman, as he counts as an official sentai, that honor actually goes to Gokai Silver. Appearances * Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Ep. 1: The Great Gathering of 10 Sentai: Counting on You! Turboranger * ''Super Sentai World * Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai See also *All Riders *Space Sheriffs Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai Ranger